He Who Laughs Last
by WhyArtThouSoSolemn
Summary: Selina Kyle lives a humdrum life, working at Arkham Asylum as a secretary for several years. Nothing exciting ever happens in her life until she meets Dr. Crane. Fun is had, hearts get sad, and then enters our favorite Jester to save the day...sort of. (PWP)
1. Chapter 1

If it wasn't for bad luck Selina Kyle would have no luck at all. Of course she would get stuck being transferred to a department that no body wanted; and really its not that she got stuck, she was just so eager to please and after looking at all the other faces of her so called peers, pathetically avoiding eye contact with their department head she couldn't stop the words from tumbling out her big fat mouth. Why did she always have to feel responsible? Her ears were ringing, and her hands were sweating but somehow she managed to continue jotting down the important words spilling from Janet's all too eager mouth about the new position she had just acquired.

Arkham Asylum was a city within itself and Selina hated it, especially the older parts of the building that they were too cheap to update. She always feared that one day she would get mistaken for a patient or that some nutcase would escape the confines of his cell block and slash her to bits. She heard very few stories of the professor transferring to Arkham but what she did know was that he was very smart for his age and a looker to boot, as Janet worded it. But Janets opinion was moot as far as she was concerned as the old girl was known to be a little odd, as she considered Jeremiah Arkham to be in a league with Richard Gere on the hotness scale. Jeremiah Arkham looked like old Tom Petty in a lab coat.

Selina had all of two hours to box all her things and make her way down to her new office on the fifth floor. five was her lucky number, so maybe this was a good thing she mused to herself. She really didn't need the box as she didn't have much but she felt tacky trying to cram everything in her purse. She was glad to see that the good doctor hadn't arrived yet, she had time to acquaint herself with her new settings, at least she had a few windows here, definitely an improvement she checked off her mental list of positives. The plaque had already been placed on his door, "Dr. Jonathan Crane". She tried to open the door but she was disappointed to find it was locked. She hoped maintenance had already been in there to clean and dust as she wasn't sure how long the space had been vacant. She walked around her desk towards the waiting area and noticed the new furniture, Jeremiah Scrooge must have really wanted to impress this guy as she knew for a fact that Dr. Alyce Sinner was still complaining about the sorry state of her office and she had been here for over eight years. Suddenly the phone rang "shit"! Selina stumbled caught unaware and made it before the third ring glancing quickly at the plaque on the door to remember her new bosses name "Arkham Asylum, Dr. Cranes office" she hoped she sounded sweet and not winded. "Its Janet, just checking to make sure you got settled in as Dr. Crane just stopped by security to get his badge and key so he should be there in about three minutes.. He just got on the elevator". Selina tried not to panic, this was new territory for her "Yes Janet, I'm settled in, thanks for the heads up". She thought she heard a no problem before the phone clipped off but she wasn't sure. She tried to busy herself at her desk placing her stapler and "Cats make more sense than men" mug which she was currently using to hold her all of her assorted pens. She hoped he would be ok with it, as they were kind of lax on the second floor outpatient area.

Of course her stress ball chose that moment to roll off her desk and interrupt the current stride of the man himself. Selina stood wide eyed rushing over to her new boss. "Im so sorry" she whispered He kneeled picking up the offending object before she was able to reach his side smirking and handing her the squishy hello kitty stress ball. Embarrassed she placed it in her blazer pocket and shook his hand trying not to show how attractive she thought he was "Im your secretary, Selina Kyle". "Dr. Jonathan Crane". His handshake was cool yet firm and Selina took quick notice of his long slender fingers and the absence of a wedding band. Selina pushed her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose and adjusted her stare. The girls here would have a field day with him, something new and nice to look at always gave a girl a good reason to come dressed up and ready for work. Selina had to think quick and fill the silence "Well Doctor Crane, if you need anything at all please don't hesitate to ask". Did that sound dumb, she hoped it didn't. "Will do". he replied, strolling into his office. The day had passed by without another glance at the good doctor and it was nearing five, she had skipped lunch and she was unsure if she should just leave or knock on the door and let him know she was leaving for the day. She opted for the latter walking towards the imposing door, "Dr. Crane"? she knocked "Come in". He was on the phone when she entered but he motioned her to take a seat in front of his desk. She wasn't sure if she should shut his door or leave it open, she opted to shut his door. His office was huge, she noticed another closed door in the corner that she assumed was a bathroom. A large window dominated the background. Selina tried her best to not appear to be listening to his phone conversation. He appeared annoyed as he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose before placing the frames back into position "Listen, its quite simple. I just need you to make sure it arrives on schedule". "Great". he smiled pushing the end call button on what appeared to be the new iPhone, Selina noted bitterly, she wouldn't be able to upgrade until next year.

Jonathan took a deep breath after the call, he hated incompetency and if Falcones boys couldn't do one simple thing this understanding that they currently had would have to be cut short. He assessed the woman before him, average height, curvy, dark brown hair, little makeup, full lips, dark green eyes hidden behind frames; intriguing really. He noticed her hands fidget in her lap as she sat up ramrod straight at the very edge of her seat. She was nervous and eager to bolt so he let the quiet pull the fear out of her and reclined in his seat taking it all in. This could be fun he thought to himself but just as fast threw out the idea as good help was hard to come by, especially one so easy on the eyes and oh so eager to please. "Miss Kyle"? "Yes sir"? His inner self rejoiced as he watched the girl clasp her hands and legs together tightly. She was so beautifully tense he wanted to devour it, bathe in it. He sat forward in his chair leaning his body towards her. Instinctively she leaned back a bit grasping the sides of her chair. _All work and no play make Jon a dull boy. he thought to himself, a little fun couldn't hurt._ "Tell me about yourself Miss Kyle"? She looked like a deer caught in headlights "well, i've been here with Arkham for a little over six years". This would be like pulling teeth he thought bitterly, but he enjoyed playing dentist."Family? Husband, kids"? She glanced down clasping her hands again. "My parents divorced, one younger sister, a nephew. Never married, no kids. I have two cats though, Lucky and Charm". He smiled at that "Clever". "Have you always lived in Gotham"? She nodded "born and raised". "Good old Gotham, its funny how this place just sucks you in no other place quite compares to the hustle and bustle of this city". She relaxed a little smiling and nodding in agreement. He stood then taking pride in the fact her body stiffened again he leaned back on the front of his desk, forcing Selina to sit back in her chair. "Miss Kyle, id hate to hold you up any longer. And for future reference theres no need for you to check in with me before you leave, not that I don't appreciate the gesture its just most days I will be working overtime". She smiled, a little relief showing in her posture. Jonathan stood opening the door, Selina smiled and said her goodbyes as he closed his door. Once out of his office she breathed a sigh of relief, it was normal for her to feel awkward around people as she considered herself to be a bit of a social retard, but her boss really put her on edge _maybe it was his eyes_ she thought. She shut down her computer and grabbed her coat and purse and quickly made her escape.

It was quarter after six before Selina made it home, she was thankful for her little corolla it was fairly new which was dangerous in the narrows but she had full coverage and a factory alarm system so she felt a little secure. Her apartment was on the 10th floor which she loved and hated, she had no one above her but carrying groceries and furniture was a bitch. The building was old, but that was part of its charm. The elevator never worked but at least the landlord had standards when it came to leasing, Selina didn't have to worry that she would be robbed in the hallway or raped in the stairwell. The majority of tenants in the building seemed to all be white collar business workers or retirees and she was thankful for that.

Selina was starving and lucky and charm were there to greet her at the door. Selina put food and fresh water in their bowls and searched the fridge for something to eat. She was tired of lean cuisines but she was too lazy to put any effort into a meal for one. She searched her cabinets and came across a can of spaghetti-o's. That will do she thought to herself, she'd have to remember to pick her nephew up a few more cans. While the microwave did the work, Selina uncorked a bottle of Merlot filling her wine glass to the rim. She turned on the TV searching for something funny to watch, finally settling on Workaholics.

Selina awoke the next morning cold and uncomfortable on the couch, still dressed in her work clothes. The sun was just starting to rise. Turning off the TV Selina grabbed her dishes and quickly washed them curling her lip at the now empty wine bottle. Lucky and Charm still lay curled on the couch briefly eyeing her before dosing back to sleep. Selina had two hours to get ready so she could really take her time. She decided a nice long hot shower was first on the list.

Selina arrived fifteen minutes early, Dr. Crane was already there and appeared to have company as she heard a feminine chuckle behind his closed door. '_Ugh'_ Selina curled her lip she didn't like the woman already just based on the laugh. Selina unlocked the file room and turned on the fax machine checking to make sure it was filled with paper before closing the door behind her. Just then Dr. Crane walked out with a women Selina saw frequently in the cafeteria. The petite blonde directed a false smile her way as Dr. Crane walked towards her. "Good morning Miss Kyle, Dr. Quinzel was just welcoming me with a stack of new patients" He gestured to the folders in his hands as the blonde shrugged sauntering off towards the elevators with a backwards wave. Selina reached out for the burden of folders but Dr. Crane ignored her slinking towards her desk and placing them gently on the empty space by her laptop. "Dr. Arkham mentioned we are still transitioning to electronic records so I will leave this in your capable hands". Selina smiled and nodded trying not to stare awkwardly again as his cool blue eyes locked on to her. Before Selina could embarrass herself further Dr. Cranes phone rang which he quickly went to answer, closing the door behind him.

Another uneventful day came to a close and Selina filed the folders away, already entering the patients into the new electronic database. Dr. Crane was still away from his office, she remembered today was his day for patient rounds. She locked the file room door and made her way towards the elevator. Dr. Crane stepped out catching Selina by surprise. "Miss Kyle you have a vehicle do you not"? "Ye—yes sir", she stammered. "Would you mind terribly dropping me off, my car is being serviced at the moment"? "Sure, no problem". "Great, let me just grab my things". She stood by the elevator waiting patiently until he returned with his coat and suitcase. Selina did a quick mental checklist trying to remember if she had finally thrown away the McDonalds bags that seemed to accumulate on the passenger floor. She thanked her lucky stars that she filled her tank up this morning and remembered throwing them away at the pump. She was embarrassed, and hoped it didn't smell like old french fries. When they approached her black corolla there was no way she could hide the ginoromous collection of keychains she dug out from her purse to unlock the car. "wow, that looks quite interesting". Dr. Crane laughed taking his seat pointing to her key ring. "Yes, I've collected keychains since high school and cant seem to help myself". Of course at that moment her rainbow colored condom keychain which normally would be hidden under the pile chose that moment to dominate the front row. He reached out to read the script "Not that its any of my business but um you like women"? Selina could feel her face heat, she couldn't believe she was in this small space talking about her sexual preference, damn her friend Holly. "um no, no, I mean um yes I like them just fine, just not sexually. I um I attend the Pride events every year with my best friend and her Gay brother to show support." He snickered "Understood, seems like a good time though judging by that little memento". Selina couldn't help it she laughed nodding her head remembering that night "I enjoy it".

Dr. Crane lived close to the asylum in a newly developed building. Selina imagined the monthly rent had to be more than she paid in 4 months at her little rickety abode. Thankfully he hadn't invited her up apologizing as he barely had the place furnished just moving in the other day. Selina didn't mind one bit as she was sure there would be sweat stains on the back of her blouse and wasn't so eager to embarrass herself any further. God that man made her nervous, and he smelled so delicious. During the ride she imagined several dirty scenarios in her mind in which her boss ended up between her thighs. Her phone rang jostling her out of her fantasy as the light changed. she quickly looked at the number on the cars console not recognizing it she cautiously answered "Hello"? "Selina"? replied a feminine voice "yes, this is she". "This is Mathews teacher, Mrs. Horowitz". shocked Selina quickly replied "Oh ok, yes- how may I help you"? "Well no one has came to pick up Mathew and we are unable to get a hold of his mother or grandfather. Would you be able to come and get him your listed as an emergency contact". "Oh my god! Yes I'm on my way, i should be there in ten minutes". Selina sped down a few one way streets barely stopping at the stop signs and plowing through yellow lights. She made it in seven double parking at the schools entrance walking into the principles office. She was greeted with Mathews tear stained face, he must have been scared. The women whom she presumed to be the teacher motioned her into the hallway. "I don't mean to pry or anything like that but I'm really worried about Mathew. He is a really great kid and this is the forth time in two weeks he's been left after school. Selina was dumbfounded, her father should have told her Maggie was fucking up again but of course he didn't as Mags was his baby. "I had no idea, I'm really sorry". the teacher nodded in sympathy "listen normally we are supposed to call social services but I've been through the foster system I know what its like and would hate to see Mathew get caught up in that mess". "I really had no idea this was happening, I will make sure that this doesn't happen again". "a side from this how has Mathew been in school, is there any work he needs to get caught up on or anything like that"? the teacher shook her head smiling "No, he is really organized and I haven't had any issue with missing work. I wish all my kids were like Mathew". Selina smiled in return, shaking the teachers hand as she left the building with Mathew in tow. He was such a smart kid, Selina had to remind herself several times that he was only eight. She took another detour and ended up at her sisters place on monroe street. She hated this neighborhood, it was her parents old place but the townhouse showed the wear and tear of the economy. Once there use to be kids playing jumprope and riding bikes while their parents watched happily from the windows, now it was junkies and prostitutes sitting on porch steps watching and waiting, for what Selina didn't know. Selina didn't bother knocking on the door, she knew her sister would be passed out or too high off pills to stand. A tiny sick part of her wished she would find her sister dead so she and Matty wouldn't have to deal with this shit anymore. When they entered the house the smell of stale garbage and sour milk assaulted her. "Matty go upstairs and get some clean clothes and toys together. Lay it out on your bed and I will be upstairs in a moment ok". He looked at her with that knowing look glancing to the figure behind her on the couch before he took off two stairs at a time. Her head lay back but Selina watched as her chest rose so she wasn't dead. "Maggie"? Selina shook her sister hard, the girls head lolling back and forth like a doll. "Fuck you"! Her sister unexpectantly kicked out causing Selina to fall back into the side table almost taking the lamp down with her. "Oh Selina? what are you doing here"? Selina didn't bother to answer her as the girl had nodded out again. the place was a wreck there were pills on the floor and takeout containers littered every table surface. Selina took a picture of her sister in this sorry state, head down, matted hair, and pills spilled onto the cigarette burned couch and stained carpet floor. She bitterly sent the pic to her mother and father, her mom quickly called back. Selina told her about the teacher and the social services threat and how her dad hadn't told her a thing about Maggie screwing up again. She told her to bring her grand baby to her house and that she would call her father to lay into him. Selina found a note pad and pencil in a kitchen drawer quickly scribbling a note to her sister letting her know where Matty was. They left the house hand in hand and was stopped as a group of teens barely sixteen leaned on her car. Matty stood behind her squeezing her hand tight. "This a nice car you got miss, we don't see many of these round here". Some of the other boys snickered as the tall red headed one bent the mirror back and forth, pretending to check his reflection. "You are definitely a looker, thats for sure". He winked at her as he turned from the mirror stalking towards them. "Hey kid, theres no reason to be scared, we are just going to ask your pretty little mommy to take us for a ride around the corner". "hope she can ride two at a time" someone snickered. Selina was frozen she wanted to push Matty back into the house but the door was locked and there was no way she was getting out of this one there were too many of them. "Please I don't want any trouble". they all laughed at that. "You hear the lady boys, she says she don't want no trouble". "I feel you, maybe you just want to get to know me a little better you know what I'm saying. I can be real polite miss, how about you come with me so we can talk privately you feel me"? Selina was shaking and just as she was going to walk towards the red head an unmarked police car pulled up in front of her and another one stopped at the end of the street. Two uniformed officers got out "Evening boys, you know the drill hands up face against the wall". They all complied cursing along the way. A man in plain clothes and wearing a police badge got out of the unmarked car "evening mam, you ok? We just got the call". Selina's hands were still shaking but she took a deep breath as she replied "We're ok now, thank you". The officer nodded smiling at the boy reassuringly "My names detective John Blake he bent down to Matty sticking out his hand for a shake". Mathews face lit up his bottom tooth missing as he grinned from ear to ear. "A real detective like Law and Order, my names Mathew but everyone calls me Matt, or Matty but only my family can call me Matty". The officer shook the boys hand "Yeah Matt a real detective". He offered his card to Selina and she took it gratefully. "You don't look the type to frequent this neighborhood Mam". Selina shook her head "actually I grew up here but things have changed drastically since then, I was here to pick up some things for my nephew. My sister lives here in my parents old place". she pointed behind her at house 1538. "Really? I grew up at St Swithins, I knew some of the kids on this block but I don't remember you and I assure you I most certainly would've remembered you". Selina blushed shaking her head "Maybe you know my younger sister, Maggie Kyle". She watched as his eyes lit up in recognition "No shit! I know Mags. How she doing"? Selina couldn't lie but she didn't want to tell this man her sisters business either. "Um well you know, she's ok, but thats her boy Matty. He's eight". She beamed proudly at the boy, John understood the lack of words. The city sometimes would eat you up and spit you out and he knew that all too well. He ruffled the boys hair "Well I wont keep you any longer, if you ever have any problems or you want to chat about old times give me a ring or text me, my cells on the back". He walked her to the car opening the back door for the little man. "Its miss Kyle right, I didn't catch your first name". he leaned in close to the driver door Selina nodded and smiled "its Selina". He smiled "Alright Miss Selina, I'll be seeing you around". He closed the drivers side door for her and waved goodbye as they pulled off. Selina was officially flustered she couldn't wait to get home and crack open a bottle of wine. Her nerves couldn't handle anything else tonight.

The next few days just flew by in a blur, Selina still kept the officers number in her pocket. She imagined herself calling or texting and the subsequent romance that might follow but she couldn't bring herself to take the leap. It was easier to just imagine, no one got hurt when you imagined.

She was use to her new bosses schedule he came in earlier than she did. Left later than she did, and never ate a damn thing. _No wonder he stays so fit_ she thought to herself. He practically lived on coffee though judging by the amount of empty cups in the trashcan. Selina was surprised when he joined in on the office luncheon choosing to order a Cobb Salad. Selina was embarrassed by her cheesesteak sub and fries and hoped that he wouldn't eat in the lunch room with the rest of the staff so she could gorge on her food comfortably. When the food came though he insisted on paying for hers too and took it upon himself to bring their food up to his office. Selina was mortified to say the least, god she hated eating in front of people. She was so self conscious about every damn thing and always felt like everyone was judging her when rationally she knew that not to be true. Selina sat patiently at her desk waiting for his return. It only took him about five minutes but it felt like an eternity. He arrived with two bottles of coke in one hand and the bag of food in the other looking just as delicious. Selina stood opening his office door trailing in behind him. "This food smells really good, I cant wait to dig in". Jonathan sat the bag and sodas on his desk and walked to his private bathroom to wash his hands. Selina followed him "may I"? she asked gesturing to the sink. "of course, ladies first". He turned the faucet on for her and she quickly washed her hands. He could taste the tension, could see it in her posture and she stiffened pleasantly around him. He loved it. The bathroom was small and he made it a point to barricade her in as he grabbed a paper towel for her, she looked at him quickly and then away through the mirror and he feigned ignorance as he began to wash his hands. He could see the blush starting to creep up her neck. They took their seats opposite each other at his desk which she cleared off so they could eat comfortably. He was more fascinated with his secretary than he should be. She was a lovely, and the best part was that she had no idea. She was so meek and timid eager to please he could practically taste it dripping from her. She hid behind her glasses and easy smile but he knew that behind those eyes a fire brewed. He wanted to unleash it, and stomp those glasses to dust. He wanted to fuck the meekness out of her until she unleashed her dragon. He wanted to make her cum so hard she could barely walk. Every silent minute this week he found himself thinking of his secretary and the things he would make her do for him, to him. He had to be patient though, he knew she was like a scared little mare who would spook easily. He tried to shake his thoughts away from their current direction as bending her over his desk was definitely not an option at this stage of the game. "So Selina what did you get? Oh and please call me Jon". She practically beamed at him. "I got a cheesesteak sub with lettuce tomato and mayonnaise, and a large fry. Maria's has the best cheesesteak subs in the city". "thats a pretty big claim, I will have to take your word on that". She was taking the bait "They really do, here you have to try it". He smirked as Selina eagerly unwrapped her sandwich, offering half up to him. Her green eyes pleading with him to take a bite. "How can I resist, but only if you take half of my salad". He grabbed a paper plate and deposited a good bit of salad on to it for her. She nodded her thanks taking a little bite. He followed suit and soon they were eating and talking like old friends. He had to admit to her that the sub was really good which he was pleased to be a witness to her little side smirk filled with so much confidence about the rightness of how good Maria's subs were. The little tete a tete was cut short when Dr. Harleen Quinzel and Dr. Jeremiah Arkham showed up. Selina quickly shut down trying her best to mold into the wall. Jon wanted to test his power over her but decided it was best to wait a little while, as it was never good to jump the gun. The Alpha in him could sense her all to eager submissiveness, she just needed an alpha to guide her and lead her and he would gladly take up the mantle. He watched as she cleaned up their mess and quickly left them to discuss things in private. Arkham was smart, but he was prideful too and often times he couldn't see the bigger picture in front of his ego. Quinzel was smart too, and eager to serve but she was too unstable. He could read her like a book, she definitely wanted the dick, and had it not been for Selina he would have given it to her but he could tell, she would be the type to get obsessive. Already she had made it a point to run into him several times throughout the week. Even now he thought to himself, there was no logical fucking reason for her to be here with Arkham. Not that he didn't enjoy her looks, she had tits for days but he would've much rather had been in the company of his sex on a stick submissive little secretary.

Selina busied herself at her desk, typing up replies to the night staff and forwarding Dr. Cranes schedule for next week to the hospital. She didn't even notice when the guests left as she was too caught up in reading an email to staff about an upcoming visit from Bruce Wayne who had recently made a substantial donation to the hospital.

Someone cleared their throat, Selina spun around in her chair clasping her hand to her chest. "Oh, Dr. Crane you frightened me". "Jon, and its quite all right. I was just getting ready to leave and figured id walk down to the parking lot with you". "Sure let me just lock up". Selina shut down her computer and and placed it in her satchel then she turned off the fax machine locking the file room door and followed "Jon" to the elevator. It felt odd walking next to him, she was average height but he was just so much taller than her. He was gorgeous, how did someone like him not get snapped up. She would bet money that Dr. Quinzel was trying to get a piece of that. She bitterly imagined the two doctors getting married, and having great sex, and then perfect beautiful little genius babies. She felt frumpy compared to Dr. Quinzel. Selina was just some lowly secretary that barely graduated Gotham Community College with a degree in English and she wasn't tall and lithe like Harleen with smooth frizz free blonde hair. Harleen was rumored to have been a gymnast in her youth and master of Yoga meanwhile Selina hadn't done the splits since eighth grade and the last time she did downward dog it was at a party with her sister as they attempted to do drunken keg stands. Selina's hair was almost black, thick and wavy and if the weather was humid it looked like a disaster.

Once they made it to the lobby Dr. Crane's attention was pulled away from a laughing Selina has Dr. Quinzel called him to her side waving a manila folder and smirking in satisfaction. Selina made a quick goodbye and made a mental list of things she needed at the grocery store while Jonathan imagined strangling Harleen with her long blonde ponytail. Her voice annoyed him but she was detrimental to his plans and so he would grin and bare it. His secretary was a distraction he could not afford at this time, he needed to fuck her, and fuck her soon maybe that would appease his libido for a while so he could focus.

Three weeks went by in a whirlwind, and Jon was feeling the pressure. The mob kept sending more and more boys his way to evaluate psychologically so they could avoid the big house. Plus he just started his little side job of manufacturing drugs for Tim or Tom or whatever the fuck his name is, the guy was a tool and was doing business behind Falcones back but Jonathan didn't mind a bit. It was nice having the extra cash so he could get his lab up to snuff. It was friday and for the past few weeks he caught Selina glancing at him here and there, it was cute really. He decided he would make his move today, he deserved it after a long stressful week.

Selina was a wreck, her sister was a bitch not once did she call her or her mother to check on her son. Three times Selina had made her way to her sisters house only to be turned away as the bitch had locked the screen door and Selina didn't want to trek through the alleyway to get to the back door. She knew her sister wasn't dead as she could hear her sisters laugh from the 2nd floor window as she turned up whatever music she had on. She didn't like hanging around after those group of boys scared her anyway. Selina was surprised when on friday her boss suggested they go to happy hour, he said it was his treat as he needed to unwind. Selina smiled and followed him to some little Irish pub near his house. Selina was oblivious to the mutual attraction, she thought it was one sided and was stunned when Jon had brushed a lock of hair behind her hair when he had caused her to laugh at a crude joke. His long slender fingers had caressed her ear a bit and she could barely think sucking in some much needed air.

They walked the few blocks to his apartment. Jonathan held her hand, she was trembling, and jon loved every second of it. He invited her in, he enjoyed watching the struggle behind her eyes. He knew that she could sense the inevitable fall from grace she was about to succumb to, and he most definitely would give her the push she needed. He locked the door behind him and took off his coat, loosening his tie a bit. He grabbed two wine glasses from his kitchen and poured his favored Merlot into both glasses, taking the liberty to fill hers almost to the rim. He turned on his Bose bluetooth system and was pleased when Sade started singing through the speakers like a slow bullet. He motioned her to follow him to the balcony where he had a cushioned lounge seater for two, which would also double as a bed this night. He kicked off his shoes and socks enjoying the coolness on his feet and took a seat next to her. Both of her slender hands gripped her wine glass as she took delicate but frequent sips like a cat trying to look everywhere but at him. The beast in him rejoiced, he reduced her to this quivering coiled little mess, and he couldn't wait to unravel it. He took a sip of his wine savoring the bold oak flavor as he looked up into the sky lounging back into the soft cushions putting his feet up. He didn't bother to look at her as he heard her shoes come off and felt the dip in the cushion as she did the same. He could tell his little mare wanted to say something so badly to break the tension she felt. He had something better for her though. He took another pull on the glass savoring the taste and leaned his head back glancing at her from the side she was utterly helpless, watching his every move waiting for the moment he would strike, and strike he most certainly would. She smiled up at him her eyes crinkling in amusement at the situation. The wine spreading a relaxing warmth through her body. He removed his tie completely enjoying the feel of the silk through his fingers. He would keep his tie nearby just in case it came in handy. He noticed Selina's glass was almost empty, it was playtime. He sat his glass on the side table and unbuttoned his arm cuff taking his time as he rolled each of his sleeves up. The anticipation was sweet, he noticed she still gripped her glass in both hands and smiled he reached over her removing the burden from her grip. She placed her hands in her lap gripping them together tightly. It was futile as that wouldn't keep him out. He gently skimmed his fingers along the contour of her arm towards her hands taking her tiny little hand into his own, he stroked her thumb, massaging each finger, his ego flamed as she whimpered at his gentle touch. He placed his lips to her hand planting feather light kisses along her fingers and palm. She squeezed her legs together tightly as his tongue flicked out between kisses. She felt lightheaded, she couldn't believe this was happening. She wanted this badly, she wanted this now but it felt so wrong. She didn't care, it felt too good to stop, she wouldn't stop him. She would worry about the consequences in the morning, this was happening now. She wanted to get lost in this feeling. He gently tugged her hair to bring her attention to him forcing her lips up into his eager mouth. His kisses were smooth like caramel and the wine on his lips tasted sinful. His tongue pleasantly devoured her lips and mouth and he was making her insides pulse and ache with need. The cool breeze wasn't helping her heated flesh, she needed him inside of her now. He was thankful she had worn a skirt today, as his hand trailed her calf up towards her thigh which she gratefully presented to him by bending her knee and spreading her legs a part. He could feel her heat he wanted to be inside of that, touching her very center. His fingers moved her underwear a little to the side, she was so sticky and wet his poor girl needed him. She started to pant as his finger played on the edge of her opening she tried to chase his touch with her hips but he laughed nipping her lip and chin taking pleasure in teasing her. He gave into her need, letting his finger slide into her lava slick entrance. He moaned at the sensations she was so hot, he wanted inside so bad, his dick twitched with every thrust of his finger reminding him of its presence. "I want to taste you". He whispered into her ear, pleased at her whine of anticipation. He sat up onto his knees, taking the opportunity to remove his shirt and hers. His hands shook as he pulled down her straps finding the clasp in the back and unhooking it expertly. He found the zipper on the side of her skirt, taking his time as he drug it down. Her underwear were dripping wet and he eagerly pulled them down and off to reveal his prize. She was completely smooth and bared open to him; her sweet scent filled the night air around him making him drunk with need. He didn't want to take his pants off yet as he needed to keep some restraint or else he would embarrass himself. He bent her knees spreading her thighs apart as he trailed hot kisses towards her center. He spread her open with his fingers, flicking his tongue over her clit sucking the little nub until she trashed moving hear hips and grasping his head with her hands. Without warning he dipped his tongue into her center suckling her sweetness. He was at his limits his dick was pulsing painfully against his pants. "please Jon". she begged needing release he reached down unbuttoning his pants and boxer briefs and kicking them off in one swift motion. he positioned himself at her center slamming quickly into her in one deep thrust. She gasped at his intrusion and he took the moment to devour the inside of her mouth with his tongue as his cock did the same to her core. Her walls held him like a tight fist, he rounded his hips and grinded into her with each thrust. Each time he pulled back a little was pure agony, she was so tight and hot it felt like he was fighting against gravity. He brought her legs to his shoulder as he circled her insides digging in deep to find her special place, she clenched him tightly as he slammed in hard hitting her spot with each thrust. "Come on Selina cum for me" His stormy grey eyes stared deep into her and her body couldn't help but to shudder and easily obey his command. She bucked wildly at his continued thrusts along her throbbing walls. The in and out motion of his cock was driving her crazy "JON"! she cried out squeezing her eyes shut clenching all around him. He was paralyzed as her insides grabbed him tight, he could feel every pounding pulse "Shit Selina, you feel so good". He kissed her forehead, and continued his assault until he followed spilling himself deep into her. He pulled her close to him and covered them with a sheet.

Selina woke up to the sun just starting to peek through the clouds. She was sore, and she felt awkward. She berated herself _God she was stupid, he was her boss!_ She could feel that she was alone in the bed but she didn't know where he was but she needed to get dressed and leave quietly she'd rather deal with this whatever this was on Monday. Ugh she felt gross, she could feel the wetness between her thighs. She didn't have time to panic about possible pregnancy she wasn't on birth control. She was usually logical, and planned things, she hadn't planned this just followed the tide and now she was possibly pregnant. With her luck she was definitely pregnant. She sat up slowly trying to search the floor for her clothes. She didn't see Jon anywhere. she spied the little bench by the foot of the bed and breathed a sigh of relief at her folded clothes. Not having time to be creeped out by the thought of her sleeping soundlessly while he folded her underwear. She quickly dressed grabbing her bag and just as she walked in through the patio door into the living room she was greeted by a smiling Jonathan with only a towel wrapped around his waist. She melted a little, he was gorgeous. "Good Morning Selina, were you going to leave without saying goodbye"? Selina was embarrassed "Good morning, I didn't want to bother you or anything" He chuckled "Well, thank you for last night". "Annnd this is for you". She watched dumb founded as he just strolled to the breakfast bar grabbing what looked like a prescription script handing it to her. "Oh um thanks". she took the paper barely glancing at it before she tucked it into her bag. "See ya Monday" he said and sauntered off towards what she assumed was his bedroom. Selina smiled to his back and slinked out the door careful to lock the door handle on her way out. She took the elevator smiling and nodding to everyone else on board. She could feel the tears behind her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. This was the infamous walk of shame. and she sure as shit felt shameful. She could still feel him inside her, she needed a shower and good scrub. She tried to remember the direction of the pub but gave up when she didn't recognize any of the buildings she was passing. What a douche bag, he couldn't even walk her to her car or see her out the damn door. just a wham bam thank you mam. She pulled out her iPhone and pulled up google maps to see the pubs close by. fifteen minutes later she was finally inside her car. She had to stop herself for from keying his new shiny black volvo that was parked next to her. She finally had the courage to open up her bag and dig out the slip of paper he had handed to her. It was in fact a prescription "progestin" generic was checked and also something called "promethazine" which she had to look up. She laughed bitterly to herself popping a stick of winter fresh into her mouth "how thoughtful, the morning after pill and anti nausea medication" she said aloud to no one speeding off towards the pharmacy. She felt like everyone in the pharmacy knew what was going on, she could have sworn the old pharmacist shook his head in disappointment as he handed her the paper bag. She wanted to go and hide in her apartment she wasn't paying attention colliding with a warm solid brick wall. Her bag dropped and the contents of shame spilled out onto brown shoes. the man steadied her, his voice clear and deep. "are you alright"? "yes, oh my god! I am so so sorry" she stammered bending down at the same time as this stranger. A warm slender hand collided with hers as they both reached for the bottle that looked like cough syrup. She was quick grabbing the bottle and the little box of pills placing them in the bag he now held out to her. She looked up then he was tall, she guessed about 6'2 with an easy smile and dark chocolate eyes. He looked european dressed so sharply in fitted slacks, vest, and tie which was at odds with his long rakish mop of dark blonde curls. She didn't notice his scars at first just his easy grin as she pushed her glasses back up onto her face. "thank you" she smiled back, unconsciously tucking a strand of hair behind her head. He hadn't noticed her emergency contraception, thank god! "You are more than welcome, feel better". he said to her as she waved and nodded still smiling ear to ear as she exited the store.

Her cats were starving, she felt like a bad parent as even their water bowls were bare. She quickly filled the bowls to the top with food and water trying to make up for her neglect. She could feel the hot tears flow as she got to her bedroom. She read the label on the medication, so alcohol was a no go. Grabbing the water bottle on her bedside table she downed the pill chasing it with half the bottle of water. She threw her shoes across the room followed by her skirt, blouse, underwear, and bra. she wanted badly to throw everything away but couldn't really afford to as she was limited on funds at the moment. She turned on the shower not bothering to check the temperature feeling the sting of the hot water on her cold skin. She let the tears fall, sinking down into the tub clutching her knees. She felt so dirty and used and she had to face this man on monday. she just couldn't but what could she do, she had no other prospects and barely enough savings to cover her rent for maybe three months. As her dad would say, you made your bed and now you have to lie in it. but she didn't want to lie in it she wanted to run away and never have to see that man again. How could he be so nice and attentive all these weeks and then just cold as a machine this morning. He didn't even ask her if she wanted to use his bathroom to wash up or if she was thirsty. She would have to suck it up and pretend like nothing had happened there was no other option for her. She had no one to talk to, her sister was a bitch, didn't even have time for her damned kid and couldn't imagine the girl giving a damn about her problems. Her mother had enough on her plate she didn't need to worry about Selinas sex life; and her dad really never listened to her. Anytime she had confided in him he had always had that blank look on his face like he was million miles away. Holly! she would call Holly, but the girl would want to go out on the town to force her to get over her problem and selina wasn't in the mood for a girls night.

Selina didn't leave the shower until she had scrubbed twice with her loofah and the water turned cold. She gave in and called Holly and was pleased when the girl showed up twenty minutes later. Selina dressed in a baggy tshirt and baggy sweats gave the girl all the dirty details not sparing her modesty. Holly shook her head at all the right moments, swearing to kick him in the balls should she ever see him. Selina felt better just talking to Holly. "Fuck him, its his loss. And trust me he will be begging for seconds but no matter what Selina DO NOT GIVE IN". Selina scrounged up her face shaking her head in disgust. "Sooo we're going out, you need to forget that asshat". Selina shook her head "I cant, this stupid pill might make me queasy and I just took some of that syrupy stuff thats to prevent nausea and I cant drink so its moot". "Dont give me that excuse, you just want to hide up in this little old lady den. and besides I have some good stuff". she pulled out a ziplock bag full of what Selina knew to be marijuana and her favorite little cock shaped bowl carefully packing it in. "You see Selina, this is the only cock you need right here". they both laughed, Holly breathing in deep and holding it in Passing it to Selina "fuck it" selina took a hit, trying her best to hold in her cough. It had been a long time since she smoked. Selina and holly rummaged through her closet for something sexy to wear both giggling like school girls. Holly plugged in her iPod and they both laughed more as Billy Idol came on. Selina was trying her best to apply red lipstick feeling blissfuly bold as the tingle of the high gave her a carefree light feeling. Applying mascara she eyed Holly who looked stunning in a little blue dress that she had bought two years ago but never had the chance to wear. Selina wasn't sure the dress would fit her anymore as she had gained ten pounds. Selina opted for a tight quarter length black dress that showed off her legs perfectly. While Selina tried to arrange her dark waves using a conditioning moose Holly already dressed and ready rolled up two joints for "the go". Selina tried her best not to think, it wasn't hard when she was as stoned as she was, the thoughts came and left just as quickly. She felt so zen, maybe she should ask holly to stock her up with a few joints so she could unwind after work.

The cab dropped them off right out front of the club, Thirty Seven. Selina gave him a twenty dollar tip as he let them bake in his cab. She had been here maybe twice before and she didn't remember it being so crowded. Holly knew the bouncer and they were directed inside a few people in line scoffed at the preference they got but they both just laughed not giving a shit. Holly drug her to the bar Selina had to remind her she couldn't drink and Holly shrugged her shoulders downing both shots of what looked like tequila taking selina by the hand and dragging her to the middle of the club where they had a platform. The bouncer there smiled at them both nodding and letting them through so they could dance on the stage unbothered by the hoi polloi. Holly must have been drunk as she quickly took to the pole showing off her college days stripping routine. Selina was impressed, the girl had moves. Selina was content to grind and roll her hips to the beat, dropping low uncaring of her red lace underwear showing as she was in the zone. A large crowd of people were watching in awe cheering them on throwing money on the stage. Selina still grinding dropped low bent back so she could look at Holly who was slowly scissoring her legs as she made her way back down. Holly joined Selina taking place behind her provactivley moving her hands along the contours of her body Selina had to contain her giggle as she started to rise grinding her hips into holly as Holly still positioned herself behind her assuming the dominate position. The song ended and Selina needed water so she whispered the fact to Holly who smacked her in the ass as they made their way off the stage. Holly gratefully bent down to pick up all the bills along the way. The bouncer winked letting them back through. Holly made her way to the bathroom as Selina went to the bar to get their drinks. Selina went to pay for her drinks but he said it was on the house and pointed to the VIP section. Selina was too high to see the tall figure lounging comftorably in the roped off section she smiled and waved to the blurry figure. Holly practically skipped her way back to Selina taking her drink in one hand and Selina's hand in the other as she dragged her towards the blurry figure in the VIP section. "He says he knows you"! Holly tried to yell over the music. Selina was confused, how could someone in VIP know her. She sipped her water, Instant recognition when she saw the tall dapper man from the pharmacy. He smirked shyly patting the seat next to him. Selina sat obediently still a little too high to be embarrassed. Holly made the introductions cozying up to the dark haired man sitting across from Jack whom she now knew to be named Henry. Selina looked from under her lashes at Jack as he talked to Holly assuring her it was ok to smoke in here. Holly pulled two blunts from her clutch and Selina mentally shook her head wondering when the hell she rolled those. Jack reached over his spread legs grabbing the blunt from Henry taking a large hit winking at Selina as he blew out circles. Selina was entranced "you want a shotgun"? he asked Selina smiled and nodded noticing he took the opportunity to slide closer to her placing the blunt in his mouth backwards she opened her lips to suck in the smoke he blew into her mouth, he handed the blunt back to henry and his lips were on hers sucking the smoke from her. She tingled all over, and his tongue was marvelous as it devoured her from the inside. Something about being around people turned her on she moaned as he licked down her neck whispering beautiful compliments and dirty little promises into her ear. She wanted him bad, but a part of her mind yelled that she was a dirty slut just fucked the very night before. His hand was sliding up her legs as she took the blunt from his mouth taking a large pull laying back and letting him touch along her thighs, every nerve tingled in anticipation. She felt like she was floating and she smiled as she heard him growl as she rounded her hips against his hand. Selina peeked over at Holly who was busy making out with Henry. Jack turned to see where she was looking chuckling whispering in her ear to please follow him. She let him lead her up a hidden set of stairs to a door which he unlocked using a thumb scanner. Part of her mind screamed at her to get away now before she got in too deep, she didn't know this man, not even his last name. Did he own this club? She didn't know but god he was kissing her and he wanted her and she kind of loved the mystery of it, and she felt crummy about jonathan whom she thought was a nice guy but totally wasn't, and she was scared and embarrassed to face him on monday and this just felt so good and she wanted to forget everything from yesterday and pretend it never happened. They were fighting each other for dominance by the time the door shut he had her lifted and gripped tight around his waste as he made his way to the bedroom. She could feel his cock through his pants she trembled in anticipation. He gently placed her on the bed not once taking his body far from hers. He had her dress and undergarments off in three seconds. Selina tried to take off his pants and shirt but her hands were trembling He chuckled leaning up on his knees as he unbuttoned his shirt, belt and pants. Selina sat up pushing his shirt off of him and pulling his under shirt lifting it over his head. She barely had enough time to marvel at his chest and abs following the little blonde trail of hair towards his boxer briefs and unbuttoned slacks when He grabbed her bottom shoving her towards the head board. she could feel pillows beneath her head. He took both of her hands in his as he used his other hand to reach down and remove his pants Selina helped him using her feet to slide them down past his thighs he hissed at the contact. His fingers snaked his way inside of her most intimate place and he shivered bringing them back up to her mouth to lick clean as he kissed her tasting herself on her own lips "We can take this slow another time you beautiful creature, I need to be inside of you now"! He reached over to his bedside table grabbing a condom and expertly putting it on. He had to enter her slowly as she was so tight but her wetness eased her comfort a little. He was longer and thicker then Jonathan, but he was so tall it wasn't surprising. She doubted she could take all of him but he put his hand on her belly as he inched his way in until he was completely inside of her. Selina tried to move her hips and she could feel him chuckle as he sucked in a breath "bad girl" he teased taking a nipple into his mouth nibbling and kissing every where his lips went. He still had one hand on her wrists above her head as he pulled himself back a little slamming hard into her hitting the back of her cervix she moaned at the sensations as he seemed to take up every space inside of her around her he completely consumed her with his very presence. He finally let her wrist go as he positioned himself on his knees and flipped her over onto her hands and knees "gorgeous" he mumbled as he kissed and bit her on her ass, she was sure she would have a lot of bruises on her body come tomorrow. He entered her without warning her ass raised in the air which he smacked when she tried to grind on him to force him to move faster. For punishment he slowly rounded his hips torturing both himself and her. She whined and begged so beautifully he couldn't tease her anymore. He thrust in and out in and out as she gripped the sheets as she started to tighten around him. He grabbed her by her hair gently pulling him up to her so her back was against his chest his hands on her breast tugging on her nipple as he lavished her neck and ear with kisses. forcing her head towards him, he kissed her fully on the mouth his tongue snaking in and out of her with every thrust of his cock. His hand snaked around to rub her little nub she had to grip him by the pillows as an orgasm hit her hard and he continued to drag it out of her grinding himself all the way inside her. Before she could catch her breath he smacked her on the ass and flipped her onto her back entering her once again and claiming her mouth. He was so big, it was too much to handle she could feel another orgasm building she moved with him pleased when he moaned and grunted. It was nice to know she wasn't the only one affected as she could feel him shaking with restraint he was close. They were both sweating and slippery and she loved it. She came again clenching tight around him and he stopped moving so he could feel every little pulse along her walls sending jolts straight into his cock and up his spine where her nails were busy digging into his skin. He kissed her and slowed his thrusts for a moment so they could catch their breath. Then he picked up the pace not able to control himself any longer he continued to thrust hard and deep liking the sound of flesh on flesh. He gripped her thighs hard enough to bruise as he came. Selina was worn out., she felt him pull out of her and imagined that he left the bed to clean himself off. He came back with a warm rag and gently cleaned her off as well kissing her thighs before he left to go back to the bathroom. She could barely keep her eyes opened but she smiled when she felt Jack snake his arm around her and spoon her protectively. She could get use to this feeling. When Selina woke up her mouth felt like cotton but Jacks arms were still around her. She turned to look at him and was surprised to see that he was fully awake he pressed his fingers to the worrying crinkle that started between her eyes kissing her on the forehead before he hopped out of bed. "Are you hungry, I can make a mean batch of french toast". "yes please" she responded still feeling a little shy the morning after. "The bathroom is to the left if you want to wash up, towels are in the cabinet and you can wear one of my tshirts if you like". She smiled and nodded escaping to the bathroom. The shower was huge, it had a large rain can on the ceiling and a stone bench. She was a little intimidated by it all. "I thought you might need some help". Jack leaned against the doorframe arms crossed smiling staring unashamedly at her naked glory. Selina willed herself to not be embarrassed, as he reached over her to turn on the shower checking the temperature to ensure it wasn't too hot. "all yours doll" he said before closing the door and giving her some privacy. She was glad for the space not that she wouldn't have loved to go again but she wanted to think for a moment. She waited for the shame to hit her but amazingly it didn't. She didn't feel used or dirty, she enjoyed herself and so far Jack had been amazing. She didn't want to get her hopes up but she sort of felt like there was a possibility this could turn into something. There was something about Jack, his charisma, dominating presence and easy smile. She oddly felt comftorable with him, she couldn't explain it but she trusted him. She quickly showered and used some of his toothpaste that she put on her finger to scrub away the morning funk swishing her mouth with some of his mouthwash too. He had left a plain black tshirt for her on the counter along with a pair of what looked like basketball shorts that luckily had a drawstring so she could tie them up to keep them from falling. When she exited the bathroom the smell of cinnamon drifted towards her and her stomach growled. He was at the stove flipping spatula in hand when he turned to glance at her with those knowing eyes. He smiled showing all his teeth "georgeous, but i prefer you in nothing". Selina covered her mouth as she giggled walking over towards the table where she took a seat. "Do you like coffee, juice, milk.. uuum champagne"?

"Not really a big hot coffee drinker, once in a while I might have an ice latte. but I'll take some orange juice if you have it".

He grinned "your wish is my command my lady". He handed her a glass filled with orange juice. taking his spot back at the stove flipping the last of battered bread. She watched as he filled two plates with french toast and dusted some powered sugar on them. Syrup and utensils were already on the table. He placed a plate in front of her which she dug into with gusto. He sipped his coffee and watched as she ate. She stopped bite mid air "your not going to eat"? she asked "yes, i was just enjoying watching you. I take it you like it"? she snorted and took a bite "Yes, its delicious"! He started to eat barely taking his eyes off her. Selina had a suspicion that maybe he was married or something as the french toast was too good. "are you married or do you have a significant other"? He laughed loudly surprised at the accusation "No, but are you offering". he countered playfully. She giggled behind a bite of toast. He finished eating before her and just lounged back in his chair watching her as she finished taking a sip of her orange juice. "You're just perfect, come here". he motioned for her to sit on his lap which she did running her hands through his hair. He kissed her coaxing her mouth open she moaned taking his bottom lip between her teeth biting gently as she slid to her knees in front of him. He wasn't wearing any underwear so it was easy to slip his sweats down and pull out his hard cock. she licked her lips then placed her mouth on him which was hard because he was so thick and long. she spit on his cock as daintily as she could taking him as far as he would go into her mouth swirling her tongue while he was inside he gripped her head as she bobbed up and down taking him to the back of her throat she was glad she could control her gag reflex. she went up and down his length running her tongue along the bottom he grabbed his shorts and yanked them down exposing her completely she was so ready and soaked through and he quickly guided her on to his dick where she sat putting both legs on the floor on each side of him bucking wildly as he began to thrust with her. She came first and he quickly followed careful to pull out and she quickly kneeled taking him back into her mouth as he came, she swallowed. He placed her back into his lap and kissed her fully tasting himself on her lips, She was intoxicating and he would make her his.

Jack Napier was his full name, Selina had learned. They fucked two more times before lunch and then Selina dosed off while Jack took a shower. He took her to a little bistro around the corner, Selina was famished and ordered a Monte Cristo, which she practically inhaled. Jack got a Dagwood which he devoured with equal gusto. He insisted on paying, and Selina had to admit it felt good to be pamperd, not use to such attention. She felt like she was dreaming, things like this never happened to her. She wasn't even that expericened sexually only being with four people in total including Jack. She wasn't some school yard prude, she watched porn she knew how to perform and things to do but still lacked a bit of confidence when it came to sex, although the way Jack looked at her made her feel like she knew must have known just what she was doing. He insisted on dropping her off at her apartment, she was ashamed to admit she didn't even give Holly a second thought, the girl could have been dead in a ditch which totally broke the girl code, you were always supposed to check in with each other or ensure you leave the club together. Jack ensured her that Henry had taken her home sometime in the early morning as he had gotten a text. He had kissed her before she exited the car taking her hand and placing it on the obvious bulge in his pants. "See what you do to me"? He whispered hotly in her ear, causing Selina to shiver. He broke apart first taking his long pointer finger and tapped her on the nose "bad kitty". She giggled taking her clutch He promised to talk to her later. He didn't pull off until she made it inside the double glass doors of her apartment building. Selina still felt like she was walking on cloud nine. Not caring that she had on the same dress from yesterday, she felt so naughty as he had taken her underwear and refused to give them back to her. It was something very tantalizing knowing that you were completely exposed. She felt like Sharon Stone or something. She wasn't worried about getting pregnant as she still had another pill to take and she would make sure to call her doctor monday morning for an appointment so she could get on birth control.

Her cats Lucky and Charm meowed at their comrades entrance, Lucky looked at her accusingly narrowing his green eyes like he knew she was a slut bag as he took a whiff of the air near her. Charm seemed completely oblivious his blue eyes just waiting for a pat on the head as he reached up onto her legs. Selina was exhausted, she didn't even bother to shower, there was always tomorrow morning and she liked the smell of her mixed with Jack. Just thinking of her made her all giddy and the quiver in her belly let her know she was in deep shit. It was too early to be falling for someone she barely knew. She crashed onto her bed to rest her eyes for a moment.

Jack felt restless, part of him wanted to turn around and fuck that mysterious little minx that came crashing into his life like a whirlwind. He marveled at the coincidence of bumping into her at the pharmacy and seeing her shaking her little ass at his club. He had to stop thinking about that ass. Henry just text him fifteen minutes ago, shit was going down. This fucking tool Tim thought he could double cross Falcone without anyone finding out which was fine he would watch the internal struggles from a safe distance, circling, stalking like a lion waiting for his moment to strike. He already put the little birdy out there that was a traitor in the midst. Tony Falcone was surprised probably thinking it was his cousin Marco. Jack turned his black BMW X5 towards their spot at the warehouse near the closed docs. Jack checked the hidden compartment on his door to ensure his 45 was still in place. He took a brief second to remember a life he had a long time ago. A struggling engineer student that had a natural talent for languages. He spoke French, German, Russian, Turkish, Mandarin, Arabic. He was still learning Japanese. The CIA recruited him easily, he believed the lies at first like the rest of the sheep. But things quickly changed when he was in the midst of hell, american weapons were everywhere and he knew the dirty deals under the table were just to put a select few in power which did nothing to help the many just the few in power whom of course wanted to remain there. He despised all of it, it wasn't hard to fake his death and take on a new identity especially in a cesspool like Gotham. They thought he had died in Moscow on a mission to infiltrate a hidden bunker that was used to store some of the most dangerous elements known to man. He was captured, and left with a pretty little permeant smile but he was an chemical engineer and he knew some of the precious items they had weren't stored properly and just something as strange as chlorinated water and titanium could blow the whole thing sky high. Which is exactly what happened thanks to the watch they didn't care to confiscate from him. but he didn't like to think about the torture it took him to uncontrollable places in his mind and he was already on the edge.

Selina awoke a little after six to her phone buzzing on her night stand, she didn't recognize the number. she cleared her throat "Hello"? her sister was frantic on the other end "Selina, please I need your help"! Selina sat up, that feeling of vertigo hit her a minute later, her heart hammering in her chest "Whats wrong, are you ok, where are you"! she was just as frantic wanting the answers quickly "I got in some trouble and I need you to bail me out". Selina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "ok, where are you"?

The drive to central booking was long and frustrating she was angry at herself for giving in and bailing out her sister, the bitch that couldn't be bothered to call her own kid. But Selina couldn't ever say no, as much as she really wanted to. She hated herself for it. When she arrived to the precinct she saw a familiar face it was that young detective John Blake. She was embarrassed he had given her his card with the expectation that she would call. Why she didn't call was her own low self esteem and here she stood now just pleasantly fucked. somehow she felt guilty, she wished she would have called him he deserved someone nice. he was handsome, and those dimples she imagined no one said no to that face. She wished maybe in another time, if her sister wasn't a junkie, and she hadn't of fucked her boss, and a mysterious stranger last night and again this morning. She didn't feel much like a a very nice girl at the moment. He looked like a good charming boy that deserved some well to do girl that went to university and had a stable family with no baggage that went to church on sundays and donated their time to the soup kitchens. "Hey you, I heard about Mags. I put in a word with the arresting officer though and he dropped most of the charges and just kept the disorderly conduct charge, so she is free to go." Selina sighed she owed this guy now "thank you so much John, you really didn't have to do that". "Dont worry about it, and she will probably get off with a PBJ or something". Selina looked confused "PBJ, peanut butter jelly"? John snorted "probation before judgement, so just as long as she doesn't get arrested in the time frame the judge sets, the charge is dropped". Selina smiled showing all her teeth feeling relieved "Thats good to hear". John escorted her to the area for people signing out the jailbirds and having to leave her side when he got a call about a homicide. Maggie looked like shit, the girls bleach blonde hair hung in limp ringlets down to her shoulders which looked skeleton skinny. The girl had on flip flops a pair of jean shorts, and a halter top. sporting some nasty bruises around her neck and arms. Selina didn't even want to know. No words were spoken until they got in Selinas car. "Why haven't you called Matty? He has been asking mom about you and if your alright". Maggie just sniffled looking like she was trying to hold in her cry but Selina knew better, it was probably too hard for the crocodile to form tears as she knew the girl to be selfish. "I just can't, Lina, he deserves better and I just can't, I got all this shit going on. Its big, I mean soon I'll have enough money to buy my own car and get some new furniture and stuff".

Selina was fuming "stuff, what about Matty".

"oh yeah well I can send some money to Ma or whatever".

"You really are a selfish bitch you know that, what the fuck happen to you"?

"Oh fuck you, miss hoity toity, don't think your better than me just cause you work at that crazy house. Your ass probably needs to be admitted there, crazy ass"

Selina slammed on the brakes, not caring there were people behind

"Get the fuck out, and don't fucking call me again. Matty doesn't need your fucking money and the only one who needs to be admitted to Arkham is your junkie ass".

Maggie sputtered "But i cant walk all they way from here, and i don't have any cash on me".

Selina pulled out some crumbled cash that her and holly had earned last night throwing it at her sister. she wasn't sure how much it was and frankly she didn't give a fuck. Maggie didn't say another word just started laughing like a maniac greedily picking up all the bills and exited the car slamming the door hard throwing selina the finger as she pulled off.

Selina patted herself on the back, she finally grew a back bone. Even now though only seconds later she started worrying about her sister hoping she would make it home ok but she forced herself to continue home.

When Selina arrived back at her apartment she desperately wanted to have a glass of wine but remembered that she had took the last emergency contraceptive pill so drinking was out of the question. She prayed she still had that joint in her clutch, and bless Holly she did! She drew herself a bath putting in a few drops of lavender hopefully that would calm her. She lit the joint and sat in the steaming water careful to not get her hands wet.

Selina must have dosed off a little because the phone had startled her causing her to slosh the now tepid water onto the floor. she reached over to her phone hitting the speaker button "You dirty little whore! give me the deets"! She laughed at Holly getting out of the tub throwing on her robe, not bothering to dry off. "oh my where should i start, _she giggled _it was amazing. He is amazing. The sex was pure heaven. He knows what he is doing, and he is the biggest man I have ever seen. Loooong and Thick. Jack was such a gentleman too he fed me… twice.. For breakfast he made french toast, and for lunch he took me to some little bistro. Then he dropped me off and promised to talk to me later. Im so scared Holly, I feel those butterflies and I know I could easily get hurt if he turns out to be another douche." "ugh Selina stop worrying, god you are worse than my mom and that bitch is on Klonopin and xanax always thinking she's about to die and shit. Anyways he seemed like a nice guy and from what I saw he could barely keep his eyes off of you. I mean i was a little preoccupied with Henry which by the way was a little disappointing but meh whatevs. It was totally worth it for my babes to get her some good strange". Selina snickered. "So what was wrong with Henry"?

"Ugh dude was just selfish, he didn't even make me come, I guess he thought the whole five minutes of him shoving himself in and out of me did it for me".

Selina shook her head feeling sorry for her friend "Damn, that sucks I'm sorry to hear that. On another random note, guess who called me from jail".

"Maggie", Holly answered.

"Ha! yeah, she hasn't checked on Matty once since hes been with my mom and she has the nerve to call me begging for me to bail her out. She said that she is working on something big and that she would have enough money to buy a car and furniture, i asked her what was she going to do about Matty and she said some bullshit like she was just going to send mom money. then i kicked her out of my car, and gave her our stripper tips".

"UGH, you were too nice if you ask me. and if i know you, you are probably wondering if she made it home ok which you really need to stop doing. That bitch aint worried about you, her son, her mom, or her dad".

" I know, I just cant help myself you know".

"Oh, I know. but you know what you need.. some more of Jack". selina covered her face and giggled thinking of Jack.

"Whelp, its been real Chica but I am going to toke out and hit the sack".

"Sounds like a plan, you got me hooked by the way. I think i'm going to take a couple puffs myself and go to bed"

"HAHAHA puffs, who says that, Goodnight"

"Night".

Selina hung up the phone plugging it back into the charger on her bedside table. She relit her joint and walked to the front door to ensure it was locked also checking to make sure the cats had food and water. She shut off lights along the way back to her room taking one last hit and flicking the ashes into her bathroom sink and stubbing it out she stashed the joint inside her medicine cabinet. Her mouth felt like wool and she brushed and flossed her teeth quickly. Not bothering to put on any clothes she just shrugged off her robe and snuggled under the covers letting sleep take her over.

As predicted Monday started off as a total disaster. Selina broke a heel, had to run to Payless shoe store on her lunch break and grab another pair of black pumps. They weren't as comftorable as her nine wests but a girl had to make do. Dr. Crane, she refused to think of him as Jon any longer was aloof and distant. He started referring to her as Ms. Kyle and barely gave her a second glance the few times he had passed by her desk. She would have been feeling depressed had she not received a text from Jack this morning letting her know that he was thinking of her and how sorry he was for not texting last night as he got tied up with some issues at work. He replied that he couldn't wait to see her again and asked Selina to take a picture of herself so he has something to get by his day so she did. It wasn't anything daring just a shot of her at her desk smiling into the camera. He had quickly replied that she was so beautiful and that he would be thinking of her all day in those "librarian glasses" telling her to have a nice day at work. _Pfft_ she thought, _if he only knew the shit I had to deal with_. Dr. Quinzel stopped by and just let herself into Dr. Cranes office, not even bothering to knock which Selina thought was very strange. She had left the office thirty minutes later and looked like the cat that ate the canary waving to Selina as she made her way to the elevator. By five o'clock Selina was out the door, thankfully she hadn't caught another glimpse of that cold hearted bastard of a boss.

Janet had caught up with her in the parking lot and Selina debated if she should just pretend not to hear the woman but her conscience wouldn't shut up, so she turned around waving to the woman whom walk jogged towards her. "Selina, did you hear about Dr. Crane and Dr. Quinzel"? Selina shook her head motioning for the woman to continue. "Well I heard from Nancy in the billing and coding department that they are seeing eachother". Selina laughed shaking her head thinking, _no fucking way. _"Janet, you shouldn't believe what Nancy tells you, remember she said that Arkham and Quinzel were having an affair, and besides that man is always working. He wouldn't have time to date.. seriously". Selina couldn't help but let a little bitterness out at her last statement, it stung that he treated her like some one night stand and had her questioning herself but then she tried to block out the negative trail her thoughts were leading her and thought of Jack. "Selina, the man doesn't work all the time, i'm sure they fuck like bunnies on the weekend. Plus she is always looking for excuses to run up to his office. I mean just today she decided to take some patients files directly to his office when her secretary could have done it". Selina shrugged feigning disinterest. She hated getting caught up in Janet's little gossip sessions but didn't have the heart to tell the woman flat out that she didn't give a fuck. Janet was about to continue but stopped when she saw Dr. Arkham himself walking out with Dr. Quinzel and she walked towards them without giving Selina another glance.

Selina decided to stop at her moms house to check on Matt. She stopped at the little bakery around the corner from her moms that was famous for their fresh bread and cakes. She would always make it a point to stop there and pick an assortment of goodies especially when Matt was with her. He loved the cream puffs and she loved the Napoleans. Her mom preferred Eclairs so she got a few of each. They were surprised to see her, Matt was so excited that she had dessert. Her mom was boiling potatoes and turning off the oven that held a baked ham. She hoped her mom had enough for her, because the food smelled delicious, and she missed her moms cooking. Her husband Pete was working overtime. Matt proudly showed her around his room while her mom had finished dinner. She was pleased to see that good old Pete hadn't spared any expense but he made good money at the stock exchange down town so its not like he couldn't afford it. Pete didn't have any kids, and he had been there since Matty was born. Selina knew that Pete cared for Matt like he was his own grandchild, her mom often would complain that he was worse than she was when it came to spoiling the boy. Selina watched Matt as he showed her his prized star wars figurines. He was explaining the history of all the characters when her mom had thankfully called them down to dinner. She watched as her mom made Pete a plate and placed aluminum over it and carefully placing it in the warm oven. She use to do that for dad too, she remembered. Her mom sat down and they all dug in. String beans, potatoes, and Honeyed ham. Selina was in heaven, it had been a long time since she had her moms cooking. Pete had walked in just as they were starting to dig in for seconds, he quickly greeted everyone. Selina thought it was cute that the man still kissed her mom affectionately, Matt had stuck out his tongue at the display of affection and her moms eyes had smiled crinkling in the corners a little blush staining her cheeks. Pete grabbed his plate and took a seat next to her at the head of the table. Selina and Matt dug in for seconds and when everyone was full Selina took her leave promising to stop over some time next week with more treats from the bakery.

The streets were still busy in the city, it was a little after seven and people were still wondering around just for the hell of it. Selina couldn't wait to get home, Jack had text her, asking if she wanted some company tonight. She couldn't help the little butterflies in her stomach. She hoped she didn't seem too desperate but this was all new to her. The last relationship she was in was over nine years ago and ended on a bad note. Well it was bad to begin with, she should have gotten the hell out of dodge when he had hit her the first time, but he had blamed it on his love of her and Selina young naive fool she was mistook it as some sort of sick obsession. She knew better now, love wasn't something that lasted forever at least not for her, maybe a few had it but she didn't want to get her hopes up just yet. After all she was the dumb ass who fell for her boss. She was still trying to erase that night from her memory but it kept coming to the forefront of her mind and reminding her how stupid she was. She was going to try and not get her feelings hurt this time around and just let the cards fall where they may. Selina only had time to straighten up her bedroom and make her bed like a normal neat person, which she was most certainly not. She never made her bed, her mom still teased her about that. The rest of her house was always spotless, but her bedroom was her little cave and clothes always ended up on the floor instead of the hamper that was only a few feet away. Maybe she would make a New Years resolution to keep her bedroom tidy, especially if this thing with Jack was going to be continuing. She had just threw a load of clothes in the washer when someone knocked on her door. Her stomach dropped. She skipped to the door, checking her peephole to make sure it was Jack. He was looking down at her a knowing smirk on his face when she opened the door. He didn't even bother with words, just pushing his mouth on to hers forcing his way in tugging her hair hard exposing her neck which he inhaled deep, trailing kisses along the way. Selina thought she heard the door lock but she wasn't sure as he lifted her up and made his way to the bedroom. Selina just wrapped her legs around him, lost in a fog of lust as she felt cool air on her exposed chest and the bed on her back, he was still mostly dressed but Selina didn't mind as he pulled her skirt up, sliding her panties quickly down her legs. His mouth trailed kisses on her thighs and then to her most intimate place. She had but a moment to be self-conscious but her modesty was quickly forgotten the moment his tongue twirled around her little nub. He chuckled as she grabbed his head, he spread her open with his fingers as his tongue lapped at her from the inside out. She was moving her hips and begging him not to stop. Everything felt so sensitive, she could feel his stubble on the sides of her nether lips as that magical tongue of his continued to assault her. He replaced his tongue with two fingers curling them towards himself as his tongue continue to suckle on her nub. it was all too much, she cried out and rode out her release. He didn't give her a chance to catch her breath as he entered her in one swift motion. Selina saw stars as she could feel him practically hit her cervix with each hard thrust. She was so wet and she loved the feel of him, the sounds their sex made, and the feeling of his balls slapping her ass every time his cock was thrust back into her. She could feel her body tightening on the edge of another release. He could feel it too, he slowed his motions, teasing her grinding himself into her and rounding his hips painfully slowly. "Selina, you are mine. Say you're mine" Selina was confused but he refused to change his rhythm telling her to say that she was his. "I'm yours" she moaned out and he started to pick up the pace thrusting back into her without mercy. She came hard, her entire body shook with the force. She could feel her walls clutching him inside of herself and he followed spilling his hot seed inside of her. She was riding the high of their love making, fucking, she wasn't sure which to call it but whatever it was, it was fucking glorious!

Selina woke to the sound of her phone buzzing Jacks hand rested on her stomach trailing little lazy circles with his thumb. She hit the snooze button and turned facing Jack, burying her face into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and held her close.

Jack hadn't felt this way about a woman since he was sixteen. He knew it was foolish but he couldn't help himself. There was something about her naiveté and trusting nature that called out to him. It made him want to be a better person.. well maybe not a better person if he was being honest with himself but it made him wish he was a better person. Selina never once asked him about his scars its like she never even noticed them. He had had several surgeries so he knew that physically they were barely noticeable but with his history with dames they always asked. He had made up so many stories to cover up the truth that even he himself had to stop and think on their origins. It wasn't the jealous lover, the mob boss, the boating accident, or his snorkeling trip in Peru. It was his covert mission in Afghanistan. He was to "find" chemical weapons. What he found was even more disturbing. Weapons of mass destruction, sex trade, money laundering you name it and the supplier of it all was none other than the nation he vowed to protect. He couldn't believe it, they were supplying terrorists and looking the other way on illegal activities provided it benefited them in some way. Thats when he had been caught or rather thats when he had been handed over by his own people because he refused to look the other way. The things they did to him made hell raiser look like childs play. He didn't want to think about that now though. Selina in his arms, the smell of their sex in the air he could definitely get used to this.

Selina finally decided to wake up with only fifteen minutes to shower and dress. Jack was busy in the kitchen making eggs and toast. God she was pathetic, she was falling in love. She was starting to imagine a future with him and she knew she was stupid but what the hell this felt so good she should just enjoy the moment, she told herself. She braided her long dark hair and wrapped it in a bun securing it with an elastic band. Her hair was soaking wet and would probably take all day to dry but that was a small price to pay for good sex, she giggled to herself. Jack was seated on the bar stool in the kitchen sipping orange juice two plates with toast and eggs laid out. Selina sat down shyly tucking into her eggs. Jack smiled at her between bites of toast and Selina melted a little. Taking the dishes to the sink, Selina turned to face him "You can stay as long as you want, I will be back home around five". Jack smiled "I will clean and lock up before I go, I will call you later". Jack rose smiling wickedly as he easily lifted Selina onto the kitchen counter. He parted her thighs and inched his hands up her skirt sliding her panties to the side rubbing her little nub and inserting two of his long slender fingers inside of her dripping pussy. He kissed her hard, fighting her tongue for dominance and winning. She could feel his cock hard against her leg. "God woman you feel so good, I want to chain you to my bed and never let you go. Cum for me Selina". She could feel the pressure building and moaned her release into his mouth as he bit her lip. He kissed her nose yanking her off the counter and to her feet, careful to steady her before he let her go making sure she was able to balance herself. "Something to think about all day" Jack brought his fingers to his mouth sucking them clean he snickered smacking her bottom and handing her her laptop bag and pocketbook.

By the time she got to work Dr. Crane was already in his office. This was the first time that he had actually been there before her. She wasn't even late but she felt guilty for some reason. He walked out of his office standing in front of her desk awkwardly as she was setting up her laptop "Ah Selina your finally here, can you come into my office for a moment". Selinas stomach dropped she hoped she wasn't being fired, she literally couldn't afford it right now. She followed him into his office flinching a little and moving out of his way as he closed and locked the door. She sat down watching him the entire time he walked to his seat behind the desk. "Selina, I must apologize. I feel I have been most unkind towards you and you do not deserve it. Work has just put a lot of strain on me, and I just don't have the time to devote to anything else at the moment". Selina was flabbergasted. He looked so remorseful that a part of her felt bad for ever cursing him to perdition. "Its ok Dr. Crane. I understand you're a busy man, and that night things got carried away. We can just act as if it never happened". She smiled hoping it didn't give away any awkwardness she was feeling at the moment. Jonathan removed his glasses trying his best to look sullen. "Selina but I just cant stop thinking about you". He stood from his chair stalking her like a lion about to pounce. Hairs rising on the back of her neck, Selina gripped the sides of her chair fight or flight instincts kicking in. He gripped her hand placing it on his growing member. She shivered involuntarily and tried to think of Jack. Without warning Jonathan crashed his mouth onto hers and instinctively Selina let him in then quickly remembered herself and shoved him hard in the chest. Not use to being pushed away Jonathan smacked her hard in the face, her bottom lip slit open. He dove back in kissing and biting her bloodied lip his hand gripping her mound under her skirt. Selina was stunned, she pushed as hard as she could which threw him off balance as he stumbled onto the other chair opposite of her. She quickly unlocked his door and ran from the office grabbing her purse and keys taking the stairs towards the lobby and parking lot. Fuck this she thought to herself it was time for another job.

_Well Johnny boy you really fucked this one up big time_. He scolded himself. He should have had better control of his urges. He neglected her too much so naturally she pushed away and he saw the swollen lip she was sporting today which he knew wasn't caused by him. Someone was taking his cookies and he didn't like to share. He would have to see who had his girl so worked up and he would make them pay. Now however he needed to find Harleen, she had to get the DA off his back. Already the paper was hinting at corruptness within Arkham and assistant DA was sniffing around insulting him after court. He couldn't wait to make that cunt pay.

Selina was frantic, should she have just stayed and submitted to him at least then she would have a pay check. She hated herself for even thinking like that, she could ask Jack for help. No her pride wouldn't let her, plus what would he think of her. The dirty slutty little secretary that fucked her boss, how cliche. And she actually allowed that monster to kiss her. She didn't think she enjoyed it, she felt she did it so as not to hurt his feelings and rejecting him outright but what about her feelings, and what about Jack. She felt dirty.. she wanted to just go home and shower again.

She mentally slapped herself the moment she entered her apartment and heard the TV. How could she not remember that Jack was still there when she had left this morning. He would know if he saw her face, he would see her lips and tender cheek. "Hey beautiful did you forget something"? His smile dropped the moment he saw her face. Quickly coming towards her. Selina couldn't help it, she snuggled into his chest and cried holding onto him for dear life. She fought with herself. She really wanted to tell him but she was so scared to lose him, what would he think of her. She already thought she was disgusting and she couldn't bare for him to think the same. But because of her stupid conscience she told him everything not sparing a single detail. She felt relief but also guilt and now she even felt bad for unloading her problems onto him. She waited for the disgust to appear on his face, but he showed no emotion. He barely seemed to blink as she told him her story.

Jack was beyond angry. He wanted to kill and he most certainly would. Selina fell asleep in his arms. She was easy to carry to the bed, he laid her down and tucked her into the covers, careful not to make too much noise. The cats curled up next to her peering up at him wondering what he would do next. Jack didn't really have a plan, he knew he wanted this Dr. Crane to pay dearly for what he had done to his girl. He was angry with himself for some reason, remembering a time, many times as a child when his mother had hidden away in her room. Her face so battered and weary from a beating from his father that she refused to come out of her room. His mother she was tall and frail, he remembered. She smelled like an ashtray on most days, her long dark blonde hair braided down her back. Her easy smile and chipped right tooth, courtesy of his fathers watch he assumed from a backhand. Selinas cut lip and reddened cheek was nothing compared to the horrific sight he became hardened to. His mother had finally ended it herself one night courtesy of a few pills, he didn't believe she meant to off herself, more than likely it was an accident as through the years she became accustomed to taking a cocktail of pain medications and sleep aids. Good old dad always supplied the good stuff. Jack was tired of the memories and didn't want to think anymore, he left quietly, taking Selinas keys and locking the door on his way out.

It was easy to reconfigure her GPS, it told him everywhere she had been. He wasn't going to do anything today though. After he got the information he needed he took a walk enjoying the cool night air. If anyone approached him tonight, he wasn't sure how he would respond as he was not feeling very lenient tonight. He gripped his Kabar through his jacket pocket hoping someone would test him tonight. Jack was a patient man though, and he would wait to make his move.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters belong to DC/Nolan/Burton oh and Marvel (tehe theres a cameo!) All spelling/grammatical errors are my own lol

Sorry its taken so long, I hope you lovely readers enjoy this!

And. Here. We. Go!

xoxoxoxox

Selina woke to her phone ringing by her head, her eyes were too blurry with sleep to make out the number on the caller ID. "Hello"? She managed to croak out. "Selina, where the hell are you? Everyone is running around here like a chicken with their head cut off"? Recognizing Janet's voice Selina sat up in bed, she also noted Jack wasn't there. "Whats going on"? She asked afraid of the answer. "Dr. Crane never showed up for work this morning he was supposed to give Bruce Wayne a tour of the facility and Jeremiah is going nuts. I know thats a bad word to use in this field but the man has not stopped calling since eight this morning during breaks in his lecture in Metropolis." Selina sighed, knowing she would have to go in. Angry at herself for not being able to stand up for herself and admit what Dr. Crane had done to her. "I'll be there in thirty minutes, I created the Agenda so I'm sure I can handle showing Mr. Wayne around." "Great! I will put Dr. Arkham's mind to rest see ya soon". Selina quickly showered and dressed not having any time to get something into her stomach and not giving herself time to feel disappointed at Jacks absence, she sort of expected it after she told him the way of things. She arrived at the office with fifteen minutes to spare and decided to go over the agenda quickly making notes on things Dr. Crane had wanted to stress as important. Bruce Wayne's donation could ensure that the hospital had additional funding that they could use for research. Bruce Wayne arrived right on time, Janet escorted him to Selina and if the looks on Janets face were anything to go by, the woman was charmed. Selina had never met the man in person. It was a little unnerving to be this close to a celebrity. He was every bit as handsome up close as he was in the tabloids. He was tall, dark, and his aristocratic features lit up when he smiled. She showed him the outpatient and inpatient facility. They quickly passed through the high risk area, as Selina wanted to get as far away from the more "sicker" individuals. She couldn't help but shiver with dread as she talked about some of the criminally insane housed in the unit. Selina made sure to show Mr. Wayne the research department, he seemed glad to see everyone engaged in some sort of development noting it reminded him of his own science division at Wayne Enterprises. As they were taking the elevator back up to the ground level Selina's damnable stomach made it a point to rumble loudly. Bruce Wayne laughed heartily "It seems you have worked up quite an appetite while showing me around these past couple of hours". Selina's face was on fire and she waved her hand in denial "I am so sorry Mr. Wane". "Nonsense, let me take you to lunch. It's my treat." Selina shook her head "Thank you for the offer, you're too kind, but I really couldn't". Bruce smiled, narrowing his eyes at her playfully "I insist Ms. Kyle, think of it as incentive for me to make a donation". Selina laughed narrowing her eyes at him accusingly "Well how can I say no to that, lead the way Mr. Wayne". Selina followed him to his car where an elderly gentleman waited, opening the car door for her to enter. Selina smiled at the old man and took her seat in the back, Bruce Wayne followed.

The ride was pleasant enough, Mr. Wayne talked about the city remarking on several of the passing buildings and companies that Wayne Enterprises had "helped". He took her to some posh little restaurant that she was sure you needed to book months in advance. Selina had thought it too extravagant and had to remind herself that it was Mr. Wayne's treat when she looked at the prices.

All through lunch Selina had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at some of his comments, he was a bit of a humble braggart. Just as the waitress arrived with the check a petit brunette woman approached the table. She had lovely grey playful eyes. "Bruce it's so nice to see you". Bruce Wayne stood quickly, giving the woman a warm hug. Selina noticed his fingers stroked the girls elbow as if he couldn't bare to be parted from her embrace. The girl chuckled stepping back and covering her mouth with her hand. Those eyes focused on Selina "I am so rude, please forgive me for intruding. I'm Rachel Dawes". Selina shook the woman's outstretched hand smiling in return. "Selina Kyle, and it was no intrusion". Mr. Wayne pulled out a seat for Ms. Dawes but she declined "I cant stay, i'm meeting with a few old friends from law school". She turned to Selina "It was nice meeting you. Stay out of trouble Bruce, I'll talk to you soon". She waved goodbye and took a seat at a large table filled with smartly dressed young men and women near the back. Selina noted that the man in front of her couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the other woman. She was grateful that after the encounter he quickly escorted her back to the office, and he even assured her that he would contribute a substantial donation. Selina felt a little relief at that, Arkham would definitely be pleased. If she was lucky maybe she could request to move back into her old position. Nah, who was she kidding, she wouldn't push it she wasn't that lucky.

Dr. Crane still hadn't returned to the office by end of day and Selina couldn't care less. She was glad for the little respite although she couldn't help but flinch every time someone walked by the office, thinking it would be the blue eyed devil himself. Selina was a little disappointed when she looked at her phone, there were no missed calls or text messages. Jack was probably through with her and really who could blame him, she had more baggage than an Amtrak train. She sighed to herself and locked up the office and made her way back home.

Jonathan stood leaning against the entryway into his kitchen fully dressed in a tailored suit and vest sporting a smart red tie. Harleen was still there helping herself to an apple as she sat naked on his kitchen counter. He was still coming down from a sex high, but coherent enough to be concerned about the unsanitary condition Harleen was leaving his kitchen in. He was annoyed, the woman had to go. Yes, she had helped him conduct experiments on several patients at the facility but now she was just crowding his space even daring to offer up her professional opinion on his life's work. Maybe he shouldn't have fucked her, but he was so angry at Selinas rejection and felt the need to take out his frustration. Who better than the ambitious busty blonde, and Dr. Quinzel was oh so much fun. Jonathan smirked to himself as he gazed upon the faint red marks on the woman's wrist and ankles. He would have to put up with her shit just a little longer, at least until his gracious supplier came to town and of course he needed that damn assistant DA off his back. Jonathan came into the kitchen turning up the charm "Are you trying to get rid of me already Harley?" Harleen was confused shaking her head as she swallowed a piece of apple, her legs dangled from his granite countertop. He'd have to pick up some more Weiman granite cleaner. He grabbed the apple tossing it into the sink "You know what they say, an apple a day keeps the doctor away". He mentally cringed at the corny verse as he lifted her from his counter making the woman stand on her own two feet. "Never Dr. J"! She giggled wrapping her arms around him with the grip of a python. "Thats good to hear Dr. Quinzel, cause we have work to do". He swatted her bottom and steered her in the direction of his living room, where her clothes still lay haphazardly across his floor. He hoped she'd get the hint, but sometimes with her he found that clear instructions were often best. He often wondered how she passed med school and managed to climb the ranks at Arkham, maybe the rumors were true and she really did suck off old Arkham. Ah well Jonathan decided he really didn't give a shit.

Selina found herself face to face with the man himself the next day. She decided after much consideration, a joint courtesy of Holly, and an entire bottle of wine that she would just pretend the incident never happened. Besides, her lip was healed, it was barely a scratch now and she had worked at the hospital for so long, who was he to scare her away. At least thats what she continued to tell herself, ignoring the knots in her stomach as she noticed his office door open.

Dr. Crane approached her desk looking remorseful "Ah Ms. Kyle, May I see you a moment". Selina hesitated for a moment but followed him into his office she noticed he shut the door but didn't lock it. She took a seat in front of him He just stood there a moment then reached out and touched her lip with his thumb. She just sat wide eyed wondering if the viper would strike. "Selina, it seems I owe you an apology. I don't know what to say other than I am truly sorry, I have been under a great deal of pressure with work, not that it excuses anything. I um, I understand if you would like to transfer to another department and if you want I can even make a recommendation to Arkham". Selina finally let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled feeling a little comforted by his apology. He looked so sad and child like she just couldn't stay angry "No, its alright I understand. Emotions were high with work, and then the funding, it was just a big misunderstanding". He nodded leaning against his desk this was too easy he decided the next best tactic would be to praise her a bit. "So I hear celebration is in order, you singlehandedly secured us funding for another three years". Selina smiled shaking her head "I just highlighted the main topics you pointed out in the agenda. Mr. Wayne seemed to really like the work being done in the research department". "Did he now". Jonathan mused it over a bit. "Well at the very least let me buy you lunch, I hear there is a nice little sushi bar at the plaza that I have yet to try". Selina nodded she felt that would be agreeable, maybe he wasn't such a prick after all.

A little after one in the afternoon Jonathan collected Selina and they drove his Volvo to MiMi Motos in Gotham Plaza. Selina had been there with Janet and a few other staff members several times before, they did have great sushi. They sat at the bar drinking soda and sharing sushi like old friends. They didn't even notice when a group of people sat at the opposite end. "Selina Kyle right"? Selina turned and smiled at the familiar brunette "Yes, Rachel Laws right"? The woman laughed "Almost, Rachel Dawes. Although I am the assistant district attorney so Laws is pretty close". Selina laughed shaking her head in embarrassment "I am so sorry". Ms. Dawes turned her gaze to the man sitting next to Selina a fire lit her eyes. "Dr. Crane what a pleasant surprise, I was just going to call and schedule a meeting with you. It seems we clearly agree to disagree". Jonathan exhaled slowly to calm himself as the woman continued. "You really think a man who butchers people for the mob doesn't belong in prison"? Rachel asked. Offended, Jonathan sat forward a bit "This is hardly the place Ms. Dawes but as I told you before I would hardly have testified to that otherwise, would I"? Rachel sniffed "This is the third of Carmine Falcone's thugs you've had declared insane and moved into your asylum". Jonathan smirked "What can I say, the work offered by organized crime must have an attraction to the insane". "Or the corrupt"! Rachel yelled causing her boss to walk towards the table. Jonathan ignored Rachel turning to the man at her side "Ah Mr Finch. I think you should check with Miss Dawes here just what implications your office has authorized her to make, if any". The man grabbed Rachel by the elbow steering her away from the table turning to Jonathan "I apologize Dr. Crane". Selina watched as the man and woman argued all the way to the other side of the bar. Jonathan smiled at the other end of the table raising his chopsticks in mock salute as he took another bit of sushi into his mouth. Selina was utterly fascinated by his behavior he seemed to take pleasure in the professional fuck you he issued to Ms. Dawes. Selina couldn't help but chuckle a bit as she too grabbed another bite of sushi adding a bit of wasabi to her piece. Jonathan smirked at her and narrowed his glacier eyes playfully.

The next few days flew by in a blur, Jonathan was always polite and before Selina realized it was Friday. Selina was finishing up for the day faxing case notes to another physician when a flustered Dr. Quinzel stopped by. "Where's Jonathan"? Selina raised her eyebrow at the informal familiarity "Dr. Crane is attending a conference dinner with Dr. Sinner and Dr. Arkham, um I believe its for the new genetic testing initiative". Selina smiled at the woman trying not to take offense when she just turned back around towards the elevators without so much as a wave goodbye. Selina mumbled to herself "Oh why thank you Selina, have a good night. I will and fuck you too Harleen, how do you enjoy my leftovers"? Selina chuckled to herself, she was starting to go a bit nutty in the nut house. It was time to go. She checked her phone before stuffing it into her purse willing it to show a message from Jack but instead there was a picture message from Holly with the caption "NSFW". She looked around making sure no one was around even though she was completely alone in the office and opened the message. She couldn't contain her laughter as it was a picture that someone had clearly cropped showing Bruce Wayne completely naked standing in a shower with a massive hard on. Holly sent another text "TGIF! Cum get wet with me biach"! _So eloquent, how could I refuse that._ Selina giggled to herself and took the elevator as she sent Holly a text that she was stopping at the house first to feed the cats and then change.

Selina was freezing her ass off in front of Holly's apartment as she pressed the buzzer. Maybe the red mini dress wasn't such a good choice after all but she was feeling bold tonight. Holly finally buzzed her in, the girl was on the second floor so the walk wasn't too bad in stiletto heels. Holly opened the door sunglasses on her face and drink in hand. "Im not even going to ask". Selina shook her head taking the drink from Holly's hand as she came into the apartment and sat down on the sofa. "Lina, it's no fun when you don't play along". Selina slipped off her shoes taking a drag of the blunt Holly left burning in the ashtray on the end table. "So where are you dragging me tonight"? Holly took the blunt from Selina's hand trying and failing to do the running man as she took a long drag. "I'm too high" she giggled "its a surprise, you'll see when we get there". Selina shook her head faking disgust as she took another pull of the blunt "How the fuck do they let you teach kids at Gotham City Community College"? Holly sneered snatching the blunt before Selina could take another drag "They are all grown adults, thank you very much, and this semester is mostly little old ladies and a few fresh fish needing to fill their prereqs. They all might actually pass intro to computers with a B this quarter, I'm feeling very lenient". She handed the blunt back to Selina as her phone buzzed on the counter. Holly took off her sunglasses and squinted at the screen "Cabs here, time to hit the road Jack"! Selina stubbed out the blunt in the ashtray and grabbed her clutch locking the door handle and following Holly to the waiting cab.

The cab dropped them off thirty minutes away in an abandoned warehouse at the harbor "What the fuck is this Holly, where are we"? Selina was paranoid. "Chill B, you're blowing my high". Selina heard popping noises "Oh my God, was that gun shots"! Holly just laughed handing her a joint she pulled out of a plastic bag hidden in her cleavage. As they approached the warehouse Selina could barely make out some people standing in a line waiting for cups. "Here take this". Holly handed Selina a red plastic cup she noted that the girl already had one in her hand too. "Did you just pull this from your tit safe? What else are you fucking hiding in there"? Holly giggled "No, I found it on the ground". Selina scoffed "Ewh what the fuck, I'm not drinking from this shit"! "We'll get new cups inside, this is just so we can get in without paying and standing with the rest of those dumb assess. I am not paying to get into this fucking party". Selina nodded in agreement picking the cup back up off the ground.

The place was packed with people there was a DJ and an impressive light show, people were dancing some with glow sticks, others to the beat of whatever the fuck they were hearing in their own head. Holly was having a blast, she was truly in her element and Selina smiled at the other woman as she danced along to the music with her friend. A girl with bright pink hair on roller skates offered up drinks on a tray for five dollars, Selina looked around at the other party goers, they seemed to still be alive so she grabbed two handing one off to Holly. She didn't even get to take one sip as some asshole bumped into her spilling her drink all over her dress. Holly giggled offering up her drink but Selina declined she'd wait for the roller girl to come back around. Selina relit the joint from earlier and danced along to the music. Before the third song Holly dropped her cup stumbling over to a dancing Selina gripping her arm painfully "Lina, I don't feel right". Selina stopped dancing dragging the girl towards the wall. "What do you feel like"? "Im freaking out Lina its like I cant breath". "What"?! Selina helped Holly out of the warehouse. "Damn, she don't look too good. Someone else just fell out on that Georgia Juice, I aint touching that shit tonight" Some guy remarked as he passed them on his way in. "Shit"! Selina tried to think but everything was foggy and her brain wasn't working right. Holly was pale and Selina was carrying most of the girls weight. Of course Selina had no phone service. She grabbed for Holly's chest reaching into her cleavage to pull out her bag. Her phone wasn't in there of course, because luck was never on her side. About thirty feet away there was a guy sitting on the hood of an old car laughing and smoking a cigarette surrounded by a few beefy looking fellows, it was hard to see in the dark though. "Please can someone help me"?! Selina yelled over to them. The guy on the hood of the car came over, she noticed bitterly that the other guys didn't follow. "Selina"? Selina looked up at the man blinking away her tears "Oh my god Jack, please, please help her. Her drink had something in it"! "Shit"! He yelled "Hey Rico, give me that toot"! He yelled over to the guys by the old car. "Did you drink any"?! He gripped Selinas shoulders tight looking into her face she shook her head no as one of the guys came running over to them with a bag. "Turn her on her side and open her mouth"! Jack yelled. Selina laid her friend down placing her on her side and opened the girls mouth, watching helplessly as Jack dipped two fingers in the bag rubbing them onto Holly's gums and inner cheek. "She's still breathing thats good". He remarked. "My phones still not working can you drive us to the hospital"? Selina begged. "Yeah, come on". He lifted her friend easily and directed Selina to his car. Selina sat in the back with Holly leaning over her lap "Keep her head turned in case she vomits so she doesn't choke". Selina nodded as he sped out of the docks. Holly started coughing "Is that normal"? Selina cried "Yeah, the uh cocaine is in her system now to counteract the effects of the downer". "Oh my god, she's going to die isn't she"? Selina cried hugging Holly as much as she could without hurting the girl. "No, she'll be ok. It's a good sign she's coughing and breathing on her own". Selina just cried for her friend "God I'm so stupid, I should've known better than to buy drinks at a fucking rave"! Jack wisely said nothing and continued speeding down back streets and running lights. After about five minutes that felt like ten years Holly finally started to stir "Shit" she mumbled struggling to sit up "Holly oh thank god"! Selina laughed hugging the girl "What happened, is the party over"? Just as Selina went to reply flashing red and blue lights were behind them. Jack laughed pulling over to the side, shutting the car off and putting his window down. Selina had to think, Holly looked like shit, and Selina imagined she looked a hot mess also. She probably had mascara all over her cheeks. Selina quickly swept her hands under her eyes and over her cheeks hoping she could pull off a well fucked look. Selina pinched Holly's cheeks trying to get some color into her "Ouch! What the fuck was that for"? "Shut the fuck up"! Selina mumbled placing her hand on Hollys thigh and leaning over her friend like they were two lovers as an officer approached the vehicle shining a light directly on them she heard him whistle as he came up to Jacks window "License and registration". Jack handed him his license and registration as requested. "Mr. Jackson you know you were doing fifty in a thirty-five"? "Sorry sir, I was just focused on getting home". Jack gestured to the back smirking at the cop. The cop laughed handing him his license and papers. "You guys take it easy, don't ride him too hard ladies". The cop chuckled at his own joke as he flashed his light in the girls faces again shaking his head in disbelief as he made his way back to his cruiser. Selina sat back letting out a breath in relief "Holy shit, I want pancakes"! Everyone laughed although Holly still looked like she had no idea what was going on.

Jack pulled into a diner and they all followed the hostess as she directed them to a booth in the back, thankfully near the restrooms. As customary Holly and Selina went into the ladies room together. They both relieved themselves and met at the sinks washing their hands. Selina was still shaking a bit and smiled big looking at her friend, so thankful she was alive. "Alright Lina what the fuck happened"? Holly crossed her arms waiting for an answer. Selina let out a breath and looked at her friend holding back tears. "Holly this night was so fucked up. Your drink had something in it. God I was so stupid, who buys drinks at a rave? I thought it would be ok, everyone seemed to be drinking the same stuff. After about twenty minutes you told me you didn't feel right and couldn't breath. You almost died Holly! My stupid fucking phone had no reception, luckily we ran into Jack. He um well he uh gave you some cocaine to reverse the effects of the other drug. You know the rest, we were driving to the hospital when you came to and then we were pulled over. And now we're eating fucking pancakes"! Selina laughed hysterically, covering her mouth trying to quiet herself. Holly joined in and when they finally got control of themselves they both made their way to the booth where Jack sat, strumming his fingers on the table as he looked over the menu.

No one said anything the entire time but it wasn't really awkward. Everyone seemed to be dealing with the events of the night in their own way. Selina for one was glad not to have to talk. She savored every bite of her syrup covered pancake and enjoyed the fountain coke. She noted that Holly seemed to be doing to same with her strawberry waffle. Jack would occasionally glance at the girls between bites of his western omelet. When the check came Selina was too tired to even try and fight his generosity. Selina gave him directions to Holly's apartment from the backseat. Holly whispered to Selina "He can stay the night, you both can use the other bedroom. I'll be too busy with Steve to even eavesdrop on your sex-a-thon". Selina shook her head "I cant believe your thinking about fucking your neighbor". Holly smirked "Im celebrating life, my pussy is going to rejoice! Besides, Steve isn't my neighbor he lives down the hall a bit". Selina huffed not even bothering to reply.

Jack parked behind Selina near the building and Holly broke the awkward silence "Jack were uh having a sleepover, and your invited. Um let me rephrase, not for sex with me and Selina, probably just Selina if she's down with that. You guys can have the spare bedroom. I'll be busy with my friend so you know mi casa su casa". Selina snickered and Jack cocked his eyebrow in the rearview mirror quickly taking the key out of the ignition grabbing a duffel bag from the back, he followed the girls inside the apartment.

Holly grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter and called whom Selina imagined to be Steve as she walked to her bedroom shutting the door. Selina showed Jack where the bathroom and bedroom was and assured him it was alright to shower. Selina opened the door for Steve about fifteen minutes later, she had met him a few times he still looked the same. Tall, blonde, muscled, blue eyed, chiseled cheeks, and good ol' boy haircut. He looked like he could be in the military but apparently he was some type of contemporary artist. He was definitely a work of art, Selina mentally slapped herself for checking out her friend's friend. "She's in her room". He smiled at Selina and practically skipped to the bedroom. Selina locked the door and carried her overnight bag into the guest room. Jack was sitting on the bed texting someone on his phone. Selina grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. She quickly scrubbed her body and brushed her teeth, she just wanted to lay down and relax her nerves. She wasn't sure what to do about Jack. He saved Holly's life tonight and for that Selina would gratefully fuck him from now to kingdom come but why hadn't he contacted her since that day she told him about Jon? _Fuck it, _she thought to herself as she ran the towel through her hair she was going to let the chips fall where they may. Selina marched into the bedroom where Jack lay overtop of the covers shirtless in a pair of black boxer briefs, his arm under his head looking utterly delicious. Selina closed and locked the door, turning off the bedroom light, she took her place on the right side of the bed near the window. Jack turned then facing Selina, She just watched him as he reached out to stroke her cheek. Selina placed her hand over top of his enjoying the warmth of his long slender fingers. He watched her eyes as his thumb grazed her lips. She opened her mouth for him then, licking and kissing his thumb. "O CAPTAIN MY CAPTAIN! FUCK YES!" Selina and Jack stopped looking at each other at Holly's comments and started laughing. Jack Grabbed his phone and put on some music in an attempt to drown out Holly and her captain of the night. "I would've never guessed you listened to rap music". Selina remarked

"I listen to everything, but this right here I could watch your body dance to all night". Selina smirked removing her baggy shirt and sleeping shorts. She still had her black lace underwear on and enjoyed teasing him as she slowly crawled over him positioning herself right over top of him. She rubbed herself on him, grinding herself into him until she was soaking wet. He rubbed her breast pinching her nipple every time she rounded her hips. Jack must have reached his breaking point, he sat up removing his briefs as he took her nipple into his mouth nipping and sucking between moans. He grabbed her hips halting her movement "Take them off" He urged, helping her to stand up on the mattress. Selina rolled her wet panties down her legs but not fast enough as Jack sat straight up and eagerly pulled them down the rest of the way flinging them across the room as she was completely bared to him. He took her into his mouth suckling and teasing her little nub with his tongue. She gripped his head to steady herself as his mouth reached for her again, his fingers spreading her completely open he moved his tongue forcefully inside of her. His fingers soon joined his tongue, she was so close. "Please" she whined. He slowed his movements then, kissing her thighs and spreading her wetness everywhere his lips trailed. "Take what you want". He whispered as he continued kissing her thighs, Selina didn't need any further instruction she bent down and guided him where she needed him most. She forgot how big he was though as her body stretched to accommodate him on her way down his length. She held her breath until he was fully inside, and she was on her knees, clenching her muscles to test her strength. He hissed as she squeezed him digging his nails into her hips, she leaned back and rounded her hips. They soon found a rhythm and she was the first to come crashing down, she leaned forward as he met her halfway taking her mouth as her walls pulsed around him as if trying to draw him even deeper into herself. Once she regained some strength she sat up placing her feet flat on the bed, knees bent she continued to ride him hard bouncing up and down on his lap as he met her for every thrust. It didn't take long for him to cum, his hot seed coating her insides. She clenched her muscles and he twitched inside of her. Jack chuckled as he flipped her over slamming into her hard before he went soft. He nipped her shoulder as he stood up grabbing the towel he used earlier as he cleaned her off, taking his time he slid the towel along her thighs until he reached her center. He rubbed the rough towel inside of her, teasing her nub until she came again for him. He wiped himself off throwing the towel somewhere in the corner and pulled the covers down tucking Selina into the bed with him as they finally laid down to sleep.


End file.
